All Over Again
by creddie cailey kogan supporter
Summary: James finally realizes what it feels like to fall in love all over again...But at the most unexpected time in his life. Kendall/JO, Logan/Camille, Carlos/Stephanie, James/OC
1. Chapter 1

_All Over Again..._

_James finally realizes what it feels like ot fall in love all over again...But at the most unexpected time in his life..._

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue: The Story of James and KC<strong>

James Diamond was no ordinary 18 year old boy. He lived in a gorgeous mansion in Springfield Minnesota. He had his other two best friends Logan and Kendall Mitchell. Kendall was Logan's adopted brother. They adopted him when both of his parents were tragically killed in a bus crash off the interstate the summer before they went into High School. Kendall still had his sister Katie so everything was going to be fine for him in time. But since James had no siblings, he was sometimes alone. Jack Diamond was a lead singer in a rock band so he was barely home. And Brooke Diamond was the CEO of Diamond Cosmetics. They called her the Estee Lauter of the Midwest for a reason. You did not want to pick a fight with her.

OK back to James Diamond. He was walking along the center of town. Kendall and Logan had a prior engagement so they weren't able to be there with him. As James was about to turn a corner, he heard a high pitch shriek. James noticed that some girl was on the cement while three guys were trying to steal her purse.

"Get away from her!" James yelled as he charged at them. And he fought all of them off at once and managed to get the purse back for the lady.

"Here...I believe this belongs to you..." James smiled.

"Thanks for helping me James Diamond..." She replied.

"You know who I am?" James asked.

"Dude everyone knows who you are..." The girl laughed. "Your like the most popular guy at Northern High...And not to mention according to the gossip magazine I read the other night your the heir to Diamond Cosmetics..." She said.

"Ugh don't remind me..." James sighed.

"Wait...Your upset that your going to be a millionaire?" The girl questioned.

"I just don't see myself doing that..." James sighed.

"Then what exactly do you see yourself doing?" The girl asked.

"I see myself in Hollywood...Being famous...Being a movie star...Being the next hit sensation...That's what I want to do..." James smiled.

"You and me have a lot in common..." The girl laughed.

"Huh? " James asked.

"I want to be famous in another way...Yes I do sing...But I love writing songs...It's always been my dream to be a famous movie director and famous song writer..." The girl replied.

"You know me and you would make a great team in Hollywood..." James joked.

"Yeah..." The girl smiled. "You know...Your not as bad as the media makes you out to be..." The girl smiled.

"Hey...Never judge a book by it's cover right? By the way I didn't get your name..." James smiled.

"Kristine...Kristine Candice Lamport...But I like to be called KC for short..." She replied.

"What do you say we head on into the coffee shop and get us some coffee the temperature is dropping like crazy..." James suggested.

"I know right?" KC laughed and began walking away.

And throughout their senior year the two of them became close friends. Kendall and Logan thought of her as a sister, and James was beginning to think that he was harboring different feelings for her. They were a lot stronger than the feelings he felt for the other girls.

"Dude why are we in a storage closet?" James had dragged Logan into the storage closet in the banquet hall they were in.

"I like KC OK?" James yelled.

"No duh..." Logan laughed.

"Huh?" James asked a little confused.

"Almost the entire senior class knows you like her..." Logan laughed.

"Was it that obvious?" James blushed.

"Bro..." Logan laughed. "You were drooling every time she would walk by us during lunch, and you fainted that one time she walked in during the Christmas Dance in the red dress..."

"What do I do?" James asked.

"Don't worry me and Kendall all ready took care of that..." Logan explained.

"What do you mean?" James asked.

"You'll find out in an hour..." Logan smirked.

And that was the night of their first kiss. Logan and Kendall had managed to get the entire senior class to vote them as prom king and prom queen. And when they shared their dance, James knew that this was the moment that he had been waiting for since forever. James leaned in and kissed KC, and the moment their lips met it was like a fireworks show was going off in both of their heads. It was like magic. From that moment on, James knew that he would never let this young lady go.

And when they were 19, James and KC packed everything and left chilly Minnesota to move to Hollywood. They needed to pursue their dreams. KC and James decided that they would tackle his singing career first. And that's what they did. They rented a small apartment, and uploaded YouTube Videos of James singing KC's music in hopes of getting discovered. Six months later, it did happen.

"Oh my god!" KC screamed from the bedroom.

"What on earth is going on here?" James asked carrying their small puppy into the room with him.

"Gustavo Roque wants to work with us!" KC shrieked.

"No way..." James smiled.

"Jay your famous..." KC smiled as she hugged her hubby.

"Oh my god...My dream has finally come true..." James smiled.

"It sure has..." KC said as she went in to kiss him.

And two years later, the two lovers were 21. James' music career was going great. he had released his second album recently. And James was just about ready to begin his next dream. He was going to be starring in a new musical TV series called _Starstruck. _James was excited that both of his dreams had come true. He was actually happy that him and KC had ran away from Minnesota to pursue the Hollywood dream. The night of their 3rd anniversary, James knew in his heart that he was meant to be together with KC.

"James what the hell are you doing?" KC shrieked as he tied a bandana around her eyes.

"I have a surprise for you my love..." James said as he kissed her cheek.

"Can you at least warn me when your going to blindfold me?" KC asked. "Oh and if I run into anything or fall down I'm dumping you..." She replied.

"Don't be such a worry wart..." James laughs.

"Can you blame me? It feels like I'm being kidnapped here..." KC complained.

"Don't worry we're here anyways..." James says as he unties the bandana from her face.

And right in front of her was a table that was in the middle of the rooftop of their apartment building.

"How on earth did you manage to get all of this done without me knowing?" KC asks.

"I'm just smart that way..." James laughs. "Listen...KC there's something that I've been meaning to tell you for quite a while now..."

"I'm listening..." KC smiled.

"Look never in my entire life did I think that I would fall in love with someone like you...I mean you mean the world to me KC...and I've loved you for three years and I plan to love you for as long as I shall live...KC Lamport will you make me the happiest man on the planet? Will you marry me?"

"Yes..." KC said as she kissed James passionately. She had been wondering when he was going to ask her that question. "Took you long enough.." She whispered to him as he brought her in for another kiss.

"I love you..." James whispered.

"And I love you..." KC replied.

And for the next year and a half, the ultimate wedding planning was happening. James and KC were getting even more excited. It was about a month before the big day. KC had been throwing up a lot lately. And she began to notice that her nose was sensitive to a lot of things. James was really worried about her. So, he took her to the hospital. And he was thrilled to find out that she was pregnant with his baby. James couldn't have been more happier.

Finally it was their wedding day. James flew Kendall and Logan to Hollywood to be their for his big event. James was shaking like a leaf. His mom was there to support him, even though she didn't approve of KC at first because she wasn't rich. But James was happy, and she learned to accept her into the family. As the entire church began to sit down, James took a deep breath.

"Relax..." Logan whispered.

"I know...But I just can't wait to see her..." James smiled.

"Just wait another 10 seconds..." Kendall giggled.

Finally the wedding march began. KC walked down the aisle and James was blown away. She looked like a princess from one of those cheesy fairytale stories that his mom read to him when he was younger. And James was her prince. He had no idea how he got so lucky to have her in his life. But God had granted him that.

"I love you..." KC whispered to him as they were standing in front of the alter.

"And I love you..." James whispered back.

"Dearly beloved...We are gathered here today to unite James Isaac Diamond and Kathrine Candice Lamport in the sacrament of marriage..." The preacher began. "These two lovers have been together for quite a while...And I know that by God's will they will remain together till death do them part...The couple has decided to write their own vows. ..James you go first..." The preacher said.

"KC...What can I say? The first time I laid eyes on you in the alleyway four years ago, I was in love with you...And before that...I never believed in love..I was always looking for short relationships that only lasted one week...But then you changed everything for me...You opened up my eyes and showed me that it was OK to love...KC your my everything now...And I can't wait to start my future with you...And I promise...I will love you until the day that death separates us...And I hope it won't happen for a long time...Because I need you with me KC...Now and forever..." James said as he wiped a stray tear that had fallen down KC's face.

"Now KC will recite her vows to James..." The preacher replied.

"James...What can I say? These past four years have been the best four years of my existence...Because you were there...I don't know what I would do without you by my side...I hope that I will never have to deal with that...James...I promise you...I will love you with all of my heart and soul...and I will try my best to be the best wife to you and the best mommy for our little angel..." KC replied. "I never really grew up with a family...My parents would abuse me, put me down, do all of these things...But James you accepted me...You and this baby are my family now...And I couldn't have asked for a better family..." KC said as she wiped her eyes again.

"May I have the rings?" The preacher asked. Logan handed the preacher the rings.

"James...Take this ring and place it on Katherine's finger...and say with this ring I thee wed..."

"With this ring..." James said as he slid the ring onto her finger. "I thee wed. "

"Kathrine...Take this ring and place it on James' finger and say with this ring I thee wed..."

"With this ring..." KC placed the ring onto his finger. "I thee wed."

"I now pronounce you husband and wife...You may kiss the bride..." The preacher said. The church clapped as the two kissed in front of everyone.

The two lovers had a two week honeymoon in Hawaii and they had a pleasant time. And when they came back. James was immediately back to work on his singing and acting career. KC however was taking some time off to get ready for the arrival of the baby.

Finally after about seven months of waiting, KC had given birth to a new baby boy. James was so happy. He was finally going to be a daddy. As he took his little boy into his hands. He made a promise to himself that he would do anything to make him happy.

"What should we name him?" KC whispered.

"Leslie...Les for short..." James smiled.

"I like it..." KC smiled.

"I can't believe I finally have a family..." James smiled as he kissed Leslie on the forehead.

"And we are going to be one happy family..." KC smiled.

And over the next two years, KC and James had another baby boy named Liam. And they were once again happy. But when Liam turned one, things took a turn for the worst. KC had been diagnosed with a brain tumor. James was truly shocked. Since Liam was only one and Leslie was three, they didn't understand the situation as well as they should have.

KC fought for her life for eight long hard months. But they just weren't enough. She had lost the battle to the horrible disease...Which brings us to this day March 18th 2019. James Diamond wiping his eyes and telling himself. _I will never fall in love ever again..._

* * *

><p><strong>OK this is the longest prologue I've ever written...I basically wanted to introduce you guys to James' life before the story kicks in...and I"m sure your going to love it...I know Carlos wasn't in this one...But I swear he will make an appearance in the future. <strong>


	2. Chapter 2

_All Over Again _

**Chapter 1: Darkness:**

Logan walked towards James. He couldn't believe that KC had passed away. Cancer was a horrible thing, and even though Logan was studying to be a doctor he sometimes would hate medicine. This is definitely one of those times. James and KC had only been married for three and a half years. And he has never seen James so happy in his life. He honestly believes that KC had changed James and made him become the person that he is today. Now, as Logan made his way towards his best friend he noticed that he was upset. It was like he was dead. James kept staring at the coffin containing his wife. In a few short hours, that coffin was going to be gone and James would go into a state of depression. Logan was positive of it. He read about it so many times in books, and it had been done on TV several times. Logan couldn't handle seeing him this upset.

"Has he not moved from his spot?" Kendall whispered as he was holding a slumbering Liam.

"No not at all…Ken…I'm worried about him…" Logan admitted.

"I know I am too. The last thing I want to do is ship him off to some retreat so he could recover." Kendall said.

"KC was his first love…After the pizza delivery girl in the eighth grade…" Logan stated. "I don't think he's ever going to fall in love with anyone ever again."

"He doesn't deserve any of this…" Kendall sighed.

"I know he doesn't…Three years is just too short to be married…" Logan admitted.

"Have you spoken to him recently?" Kendall asked.

"I was over at his house last night going over the final plans for today's funeral…It was horrible Kendall…He couldn't handle any of it…He just wept in the corner of the kitchen and it took a while for me to calm him down…" Logan replied.

"That is bad…" Kendall stated.

"Kendall I just don't want to lose him…" Logan admitted. "James was my best friend since we were one, and I know him better than anyone…He's hurting but he won't let anyone in…"

"He needs support…Especially at a time like this…" Kendall stated.

"I know… I'm gonna go and try to speak to him…" Logan said.

* * *

><p>James was staring at the coffin in front of him. He was still in a state of shock. He couldn't believe that his beloved KC was gone from his life. Three years. Three amazing years they were married. That was way too short in his opinion. James would remember the amazing times they had shared. Like the time she had accepted their marriage proposal, the first time they got their own place, those were all amazing memories. But as he looked towards the coffin he knew that he didn't want them to go away. But as soon as he buried his wife today, he wouldn't see her again until the afterlife.<p>

"Hey buddy…" Logan said sitting next to him.

"Did Kendall send you?' James asked.

"No I just came to check on you myself…" Logan replied.

"Thanks for caring…" James sighed. "But I honestly can't do this…" James sighed.

"James…You have to stay strong… Your babies need you to be the best daddy that you can be…" Logan said.

"How are they?" James asked.

"Well Leslie is staying with Katie, and Kendall is holding Liam since he is out like a light…" Logan explained.

"They look exactly like her…" James sighed.

"I know…You two had very beautiful children…" Logan smiled.

"I just wish I could have more…I mean I always wish that I could have a big family…" James said. "But I don't see how we're going to do that anymore…" James sighed.

"There's always adoption…" Logan suggested.

"But I wanted KC to carry my children…" James sighed.

"I know…I know…" Logan sighed.

"How am I going to do this Logan? I mean she's going to be buried in less than an hour and I don't think I can handle that…"

"You know you don't have to do this alone right?" Logan asked. "You still have me, Kendall, Katie, your parents, and pretty much everyone else who is close to you…" Logan encouraged.

"I guess I'm gonna have to get a move on with my life now huh?' James asked.

"Yeah…I know this is hard for you James…But believe me…We'll be there to help you through it…" Logan said.

"Thanks…For being such a good friend…" James smiled.

"Hey don't mention it…" Logan smiled.

As the church bells rang, James knew that the time was getting closer until he had to burry KC. James was still in shock that she was gone. Logan and Kendall were sitting beside him.

"And now James will come up and say a few words…" The preacher said.

James gulped. He knew he had to do this…But was he ready?


End file.
